Suspects
by alpona
Summary: Remember 'super hero taihen' net movies- the murder mystery ? well, one day the go-busters started to find random dead bodies of pink rangers in their base. Murders? then they started to suspect that it might be caused by the male members of the respective team... Note- you can read the story even without watching those net movies. *chapter 9 'look alikes and, oh no' is up.
1. gooookaiger!

**A/N- this story is a modified version of 'Super hero taihen murder mysteries: You're a great detective'. While telling the super hero taihen story to my cousin, this idea suddenly hit me. If this wasn't a crossover of KR and SS, just a sentai movie, then it could've actually been like this-**

The go-busters entered the room, their command center after watching, well actually fighting a big battle.

"Super hero taisen was awesome!" Hiromu said holding CD cover, or whatever that was.

"It really pumped me up….. what's wrong Yoko-chan?" Ryuji asked seeing Yoko literally freeze at her spot, seeing something.

"oi, why are you frozen? Don't tell me we're suppose to exchange our weakpoints!" Hiromu said walking next to Yoko. "and by the way, there is no chi…. Eeeeee!" Hiromu also stopped seeing what Yoko was looking at.

"what's wrong with you two?" Ryuji got curious and walked upto them too "oh. It's not chicken, it's just Gokaipink lying there." Ryuji seemed satisfied and started to walk back, but then he finally realized, "EHHH ? GOKAIPINK's body in _here_ ?" and Ryuji also joined the frozen group.

"man, talk about freezing day." Jin Masato commented as he entered the room.

"AAAAA! Gokaipink is dead !" Yoko couldn't help but shout. Now talk about late reaction!

"huh? How do you know? Did you check her pulse?" Jin asked.

"Yoko-chan's right." Ryuji announced, as he already knelt over Gokaipink's body and checked the pulse. "she is dead."

The rest of the team gasped, in addition, made those ridiculously shocked faces.

They somehow managed to get normal, then,

"alright, this is a mystery." Hiromu announced. "how could Gokaipink die? This seems to be a murder, from the looks of it."

The others nodded in agreement thoughtfully.

"but then… who could the culprit be?" Ryuji asked. Tic toc tic toc…..

"YES! I've got the answer!" Hiromu jumped up, " instead of over thinking it, simple is best!"

"what do you mean?" Yoko asked.

"simple. In other words, it must be a result of relationship issues." Hiromu replied.

"what a common idea." Jin muttered and rolled his eyes.

"so, this was done by one of the male gokaiger members!" Ryuji snapped.

"exactly."

"but, why are you suggesting this first? Do you have such plan Hiromu?" Jin asked, definitely keeping a distance.

Before Hiromu could say anything or hit jin's head, (hey jin's not J!), Ryuji declared "so our suspects are either gokai red, blue, green or silver. Hmm."

'TRRRRR!" a chain suddenly fell on the go-busters base, from the sky! Then,

"HADE NI IKUZE!" came down 4 persons in different colors, well, obviously red, blue, green and….. ummm, well, the other one's color was hard to determine from the clothes. (lol)

"oi, what are you guys accusing us of?" asked captain Marvelous, gokaired.

Hiromu walked forward, "Gokaired, maintaining the trend of red-pink these days, you must've liked pink. And when you got dumped by some reason, you killed her." He said calmly.

"aaa! Ahim-san's dead?" Gai and Don ran over to her body.

"Nani? What the hell? If I loved her, why'd I ever kill her?" Marvelous replied.

"if you didn't then who else…" Ryuji glanced at the other 3.

"no no no don't look at me! I don't know anything! I didn't do anything!" Don raised his hands in a surrendering way. " hey, ask Gai! He was so close to marrying Ahim….."

Gai's eyes seemed to pop open in shock, " no no NO! that was just a trick to fool that zangyak ! come on, don't you know the usual 'fake-wedding' formula?"

"man, what a waste of time." Joe commented as he rolled his eyes.

The busters took the info very seriously and looked at Gai in disbelief, "What ? so she might actually have fallen for you…"

"NO! rather I always thought it was Marvelous-san who…." Gai started to protest.

"look, he's even wearing pink!" Yoko pointed at Gai's somewhat-pink looking shirt, not listening to what he said.

"hey.. huh? Well but I wear other colors like yellow a lot too!" Gai couldn't help but to say.

"even though you're silver. What a color sense you have, so against the rules. Right J?" Jin said from where he was standing.

"yellow!" Doc looked up and grabbed Gai's coller, "Luka! Gai, so you actually liked Luka, so since Ahim got in your way you…"

"eee Don-san how can you say such thing? " Gai shouted, " don't you know my colored clother signifies…. Blah blah…"

"yush! I got it!" Ryuji stood up and stood in front of Marvelous, "you got super jealous when you saw pink and silver in that wedding, so that's why, you couldn't control your temper….."

"what? Still accusing me? Well maybe I was a bit jea…" Marvelous made a face and quickly added as he saw the other's expression changing, "BUT I'M NOT A FOOL TO MURDER MY OWN CREW!" he shouted.

"YES YOU ARE!" the go-busters shouted back. A rumbling argument started… after a while, everyone looked at Joe, the one who's been silent the whole time.

"gokai blue, you're the only one left, what do you have to say?" Ryuji asked.

Joe, who was already doing push-ups, stood up very calmly, "me? Well, Ahim did bug me much once talking about friendship and all, but I think captain is much closer to that. Right Marvelous?" he said.

The busters slowly turned towards Marvelous.

"he he! Again the suspect is you!" Yoko grinned.

"Marvelous is sooo Marve_loss_!" Ryuji said.

"oi! You're not that nossan Kyoryublue!" Jin reminded him.

"this pisses me off! Think the other way, Ahim was found here, so we can say, YOU ARE THE ONE'S DID THIS!" Marvelous declared.

"ore-tachi wa detective (We are detectives) here. We don't KILL PEOPLE!" Hiromu said with great pride.

"and by the way, i'd say Luka is much cooler than Ahim." Marvelous said, and then made a face realizing what would happen next.

"oh so that's how..." Another argument/fight was going to start but couldn't because of a long scream, everyone rushed that way.

"Nakamura-san, what happened?" Hiromu asked.

"there… there…." Nakamura pointed towards…

TBC!

* * *

A/N-I didn't know I could write this type of story! I was practically telling myself the whole time "what are these lines alpona?" Ha ha… don't be sad for Luka not appearing, the Gokaigers are staying in the scene so she can come anytime! ok, one note- no one is morphed here. And for those who have seen the movie, some senshi appearance will change. and pleeeese review if you wish to read this story ! See ya!


	2. goseiger time!

"Goseipink!" everyone shouted.

Ryuji ran to the body and checked the pulse, "gone." He said in a low voice.

"so now what, you're gonna suspect the Goseigers?" Joe asked very calmly.

"of-course! It has to be gosei red, blue or black!"

"TENSOU!" a big flash of light appeared and some feathers flew, (whoa didn't know this sounds so beautiful!) revealing the 3 Goseiboys.

But before anyone could say anything, Morishita walked upto them in amazement.

"WOW! You guys can tensou so easily!" Morishita grabbed Hyde's tensouder, "we really need to investigate that!" he tried to snatch the morpher…..

"anyways," Hiromu said ignoring the little 'tugging game' and went back to topic, "so Gosei red, you were the one closest to pink, right? Probably lover, so when you were dumped you killed her in anger. Easy solution!" Hiromu sat down on a chair and grinned at his own theory.

Alata was almost in tears, " Eri…Eri… we were best friends since childhood….. how can I even….. oh…."

"hey, hey, now please don't cry!" Yoko tried to comfort him.

"crying like this doesn't suit reds." Hyde said.

"yeah, and as much as I know him, he doesn't have guts to do such a thing." Marvelous commented.

"Hey!" Alata's turn to protest!

"hmm.. if it isn't red then… blue?" Ryuji pointed towards Hyde.

Hyde folded his arms, after taking the possession of his tensouder from Morishita of course, " I don't have time for all those 'relationship stuff' you're talking about. So no, I don't have any idea about this murder. Though I'm highly saddened by the loss of our team-mate." He finished. Joe was seen nodding.

"hmm, I wonder if all blues are like this…" Yoko looked from Hyde to Joe and muttered, "even Ryu-san is weird when overheated…"

"oi!" Ryuji complained and chased Yoko….

"aha! Maybe the overly joyful Eri-san kept talking about those in front of you so you got super annoyed and well, you know!" Gai opened his mouth after a long time and began with such a theory?!

Hyde just raised his eyebrow and gave a cold look. Well everyone dismissed this silly fact anyway.

"so then it is _you" _Hiromu got up and pointed at Agri.

"why on earth… look, I'm not such a person to do this! Eri was the same as my little sister Moune, why would I? Agri said.

When everyone was thinking about who to blame, it was being really hard for Gai to remain silent in front of all the super sentai members!

"ah mou! Goseiger-san, I was feeling really bad that I missed our team-up, [note- 199 hero great battle movie] so why don't you please sign autographs now?" he grinned and took out his autograph book. Not noticing the disgusted looks on the their faces, he further added, "though It would've been great if Eri-san was here too, and I'd also like autograph of Moune-san…."

"Moune!" Agri seemed to realize something. "Alata, does Moune have any feelings for you?" he walked upto Alata and asked, "if that's the case then Eri would be a rival… and then she could have….. NO no no! what the hell am I thinking!" Agri forced himself to stop, shaking his head, "Moune's just a little kid! She can't get involved in such things!"

"huh? Wait this could also be a rivalry case…." Hiromu jumped up at the sudden idea, but just then,

"EEeeeeeeee!" the third scream of the day was heard. This time it came from Usada. Everyone rushed to the spot.

"what's wrong Usada?" Yoko inquired.

"there's too much pink around here today!" Usada shouted. "oh, I mean, there is someone I've never seen before!"

Hyde sighed. "let me guess, there is another…" but he couldn't finish, Gai pushed everyone and came forward,

"it's BOUKENPINK!"

TBC!

**A/N- next time, the boukengers! I think it'll be more fun than these two. Keep reading! And hey, without reviews I feel like this story's horrible…. :(**


	3. Boukenger attack!

**A/N- thank you everyone for the reviews! They are my fuel for writing, keep those coming! So due to your enthusiasm here is the next chapter- the boukengers!**

* * *

"another murder!" Yoko slapped her forehead.

"alright, where are the bouken boys?" Hiromu asked and looked around.

"Adventurers, Attack!" the shooter hatch opened and came out 4 people in red, blue, black and silver.

"look, he's completely silver, unlike you!" Jin pointed towards Eiji's silver jacket and told Gai.

"we detected a very 'precious' (!) accusation of us from here, what is it?" Satoru Akashi asked.

"ah, what's with the early morning call? I couldn't even give food to Miyu!" Souta complained with his usual cockyness.

"boukengers, why did you even try to do such a thing leaving adventures?" Ryuji asked without listening to them.

"what thing?" Masumi and Eiji asked together, then they noticed Sakura lying motionless on the floor. "SAKURA NEE-SAN!" they shouted.

"yes, _this_ happened, and we're thinking this the case is simple, it was caused by one of you due to a relationship issue." Hiromu robotically said.

"where have I heard those same lines before…." Jin sighed behind Hiromu's back and mumbled, getting annoyed.

"man, this doesn't seem so simple now Hiromu-san." Don said, making sure Hiromu didn't hear.

Quick glance around the room- Hyde was finally showing their morpher to Morishita, Joe was obviously doing push-ups, Marvelous started eating the pile of Yoko's snacks, (Yoko didn't notice) Alata and Agri were just bored, the rest of the people were busy in the investigation, and J was doing who knows what!

"you're accusing us for this murder?!" Souta's eyes seemed like they'd pop out.

"no way!" Masumi said.

"yes way. Now, quickly say which of you caused this." Hiromu asked pacing around them.

"umm, it's about Sakura nee-san, so you should ask Akashi about it. They left earth and went to space together a while back." Masumi shrugged and said.

Everyone looked at Satoru then, "so it must be you!" Hiromu and Ryuji both pointed at him and yelled.

"Huh? Why I'd ever kill Sakura!" Satoru asked dumbfounded.

"you guys must've developed feelings then , and somehow got into an argument later….."

"Sakura-san always had a crush on our chiefu." Souta said.

"she even assisted him in space for the love, but still Akashi was so blind." Masumi folded his arms.

"WHAT? What are all of these? Why didn't I know anything about it before?" Satoru's dumbfoundness only increased twice!

"oh Chiefu." Souta, Eiji and Masumi rolled their eyes.

"Aha! So this is the case- you didn't want to acknowledge her, so you became angry and finished her!" Ryuji made a sword slicing pose and concluded.

"what the hell? I didn't have the slightest idea about these! Of course I didn't do this." Satoru declared.

"also, knowing akashi, maybe they were fighting over a precious, only then he can kill Sakura nee-san!" Masumi whispered to Eiji and they both laughed.

"then who killed pink, that silver guy?" Ryuji's voice was heard.

Eiji looked up, "Nishihori Sakura is not an Ashu." He said and took a bite of his cucumber.

"hey! Eating raw vegetables isn't allowed here!"Ryuji said.

"majika?" he took another bite, "how stupid."

"I got it!" Gai jumped up, "Sakura san must've prohibited you to eat those vegetables everywhere, so you…."

"BAKKA! You idiot!" Eiji shouted at Gai for such a lame blame!

"black-san, you're quite cute, could you be the secret lover of pink?" Yoko asked in her childish way.

"NO WAY! Sakura is my 'nee-san'! and besides, I have Natsuki!" Masumi replied. "hey, if you really want to suspect someone, there he is, Souta." He gestured towards Souta, who was already busy in 'here, let me help' Nakamura on the computer.(lol)

"huh? Me?" souta looked up and asked.

"oh, that's right. Souta, didn't Sakura like _you_? I thought you 2 were partners." Satoru said to Souta.

"eh… yeah, but we're only partners in missions, a great tag-team, that's all!" Souta defended. "and besides, it's official she liked you." He added.

"really? But you and Sakura got along so well in a sync, I don't understand why she'd even like me and not you!" Satoru said thoughtfully.

"ooo ho ho. Now I see what killed pink." Hiromu came forward. "look the way they are arguing, pink became the victim of jealousy!"

"the murderer is definitely either red or blue." Yoko said

"No! I'm always nice to girls, killing Sakura-san is beyond my strangest imagination!" Souta threw his arms and said.

"and if by any chance Souta was stealing my girl, instead, I would have killed SOUTA!" Satoru shouted the last part and grabbed Souta's collar.

"Chiefu!"

Masumi walked forward, "hey hey! What I was going to say is that suspect Souta, cause he's the 'cool playboy' of the team." He said.

Everyone in the room stopped, (except Marvelous who was too busy eating) and looked at Souta,

"THAT'S IT!"

"I almost forgot about that!" Gai exclaimed.

"now that I look at him, he really looks so cool and stylish!" Yoko commented. "finally a different blue than all of them." She added.

"Now _everything_ makes perfect sense!" Ryuji said. "all these murders, you probably date many pinks, so when they came to know about it you finished all of them! Huh!"

"so not _just_ Boukenpink, you killed ALL of them!" Jin said.

"hmm, I even thought he liked Natsuki too." Masumi said, patting his chin.

"Souta's face was worth to see, he gave a really helpless expression, "everyone, what are you saying? It's not like that, I only try to be nice to them…"

"yes." This time Nakamura stood up, "bouken blue seems really nice, I don't think he can do such things."

"huh, all the girls say that about Souta." Eiji muttered.

"oy Nakamura-san, why are you defending him now?" Hiromu asked.

"oo, and even if it's not a relationship case, Souta-san was a spy. Sakura-san or any of the victims might have seen him still spying about something!" Gai said.

"finally you said something logical." Jin commented.

"right right!" everyone nodded. This could also be a vital reason.

"oh man, I'm screwed!" Souta looked back from everyone and said, understanding the gravity of the situation he's in.

"but it's true Souta dates a lot, he even fell in love with a cat!" Masumi said.

"yeah there's even a villain in the list!" Eiji said and they all laughed.

"I can't believe you could ever do these murders Souta!" Satoru shook his head.

"you guys… how could you be so mean?" Souta was almost in tears!

So everyone, at this point were 100% sure the culprit was Souta, (Seriously?!)

"Souta Mogami," Hiromu came forward to Souta, you are accused of 3 murders for….." but before Hiromu could finish,

"speaking of villains, here is the cutest villain of all, Kaze no Shizuka!" a whirlpool of wind occurred revealing a strange blue girl. "those who cause a single threat to my boukenblue will suffer!"

There was a silence, then,

"s- sh- Shizuka-chan?" what are you doing here?" Souta managed to ask. Then they realized what Shizuka just said.

"_my boukenblue_? Then you really like him?" Eiji asked in surprise.

"hey hey Shizuka-chan, I thought you said you'll never admit that!" Souta said, his playful smile back on his face.

"hmm… why, it's so obvious. You're blue, I'm blue. And since these people are falsely blaming you, I couldn't help but come here." Shizuka declared.

The others took some time to grasp the sudden appearance, Gai was the first to run forward.

"Kaze no Shizuka-san! I couldn't get your photobook last time*, so please sign me another!" Gai began his… well, fanboying.

"wait wait WAIT ! now due to this villains appearance, the theories are all messed up! Now it seems she's the murderer!" Ryuji shouted in a dramatic pose.

"right, Sakura must've got in her way. Hmm, so Sakura _did_ like souta!" Satoru nodded.

"But hey, this reminds me, why aren't we suspecting the villains?" Yoko asked. "well, thought I doubt if she's actually a villain!" she added.

"a sudden twist?" Hiromu faced the camera(lol) "so now do we have to bring changes to our investigation? What'll happen next? Will this mystery finally be solved?"

TBC! Stay tuned!

* * *

**A/N- so what do you think about this chapter? actually there was supposed to be only 3 murders, but I'm having so much fun here! So why leave the other teams? Let the story continue with all the seasons I've watched! Which team'll be next?**

**I'd like to know, who do you think is better for Sakura? I'm not a serious shipper, but a quiz- can you guess whom I ship with Sakura? And can you get who my fav boukenger is from the writing?**

***reference of Gokaiger Vs Gavan Movie. (ask me anything which you don't understand, I use many references. I'll gladly answer those.)**


	4. Magi magi murder?

**A/N- I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews, especially to Jinx. I'm writing on my almost broken computer just for your enthusiasm! So guess who'll appear on this chapter? The Magirangers of course! (hey Jinx, how did you know I was planning Magirangers next?) I have plans for it too, now read to see ! so from where we left off last time-**

* * *

"kaze no Shizuka," Hiromu walked upto her, "so _finally_ we found the culprit. It was you all this time?"

"hmm?" Shizuka cutely thought for a while, "all which time?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Yoko snapped. "all these murders! It was you, a villain killing the pinks!"

"oh, that. No no no." Shizuka waved her hands. "I don't know any of them except Boukenpink, and why'd anyone would kill that robotic girl?"

Everyone just gave her a look, not relying on her words.

"And by the way, I'm definitely not a 'killing' type villain. Actually, I'm not a villain anymore!" Shizuka continued, "can't you see that from my innocent face?" she asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"hey, that's actually true." Gai chimed in. "Shizuka-san was imprisoned by the Zangyack for giving up her villainy." He said thoughtfully.

"that's right." Souta spoke up, "Shizuka-chan was never a person to do those things anyway." He smiled and said.

The go-busters looked really frustrated. "just how more investigation do we…." But Hiromu was cut-off by-

"RYUJI !" Gorisaki's loud scream. Ryuji ran to the direction, followed by others.

"what is it Gorisaki? Did you drop all the icepacks….. Oh." Ryuji stopped when he noticed another pink body.

"the 4th murder?" Yoko asked "oh, just how many…."

Gai ran forward, "AAA! That's Magipink!"

" a magiranger? Alright, since villain concept is dismissed, let's go back to our usual investigation, the Magi boys!" Hiromu shouted.

"ahem. They're all siblings." Ryuji whispered to his ear.

"OH." Hiromu's expression changed "but then.."

"but then," Gai took his words, "this makes the job easier. There was _one_ person outside the family….."

Before the line was even finished, a smoke and 'magical' sound appeared, and came out a girl in light-blue jacket, but what was that furious look?

"YOU FREAKING PEOPLE! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT MY HIKARU-SENSEI….." she roared and was about to smack Hiromu, everyone was on a sudden shock to move, but then with another flash 4 more people appeared and held her back.

"Ura-nee, control yourself!" the one in Yellow said.

"Urara! There's no need to be so angry now!" another said.

"no one blames Hikaru-sensei and gets away!" Urara Ozu, Magiblue declared.

Everyone was standing in jaw-dropped condition, (even Marvelous paused his eating!)

"OOO Magianger-san!" Gai gushed.

"what… is… happening?" Yoko asked with confusion.

"ah, let me explain." A very well-dressed man came forward, "I'm Hikaru, Magishine. And this is my wife, Urara. Nice to meet you all." He said very nicely.

"eh? Wife?" Hiromu asked.

"ooh! I almost forgot about the marriage!" Gai jumped and took out his Sentai encyclopedia out of somewhere and began doing whatever on it.

"yes. So if she heard anything wrong about me, she'd get angry." He replied. "but they didn't know Urara, calm down." He said to Urara who was still burning with anger. "oh, hello Boukengers!" he didn't forget to greet. Souta was the only one to reply.

"but what exactly happened?" Makito, the elder brother asked.

"_that_ happened." Ryuji gestured towards the Magipink's body.

This time Urara was the first one to run forward, "Houka-chan! Houka-chan, what happened to you?"

"well, this Hikaru's not the culprit, but the way this blue girl first entered, she could've killed anyone!" Yoko said in a low voice. "I doubt her..!"

But Urara heard her, "no WAY! I might seem angry but I'm not that horrible! I love my whole family…." She broke in tears. Hikaru and the others tried to console her.

Hiromu sighed. "then who is the culprit for Magirangers? The only outsider is married…."

Tsubasa Ozu cleared his throat, "ahem. In Magiranger, almost all of us has official dates." He declared.

"almost, that means except you, Chi-nee." Kai, the youngest brother budged in. "oh, if we don't count Rei…" he stopped after getting a cold glare from Tsubasa.

"that Gai, now Rei… why am I feeling annoyed at these names?" Eiji commented on the background. [ref- boukenger villain Gai and Rei]

"so as I was saying," Tsubasa continued, "everyone has one, but in case of Hou-nee, well there are a lot."

"sounds like Souta." Masumi commented. Souta, definitely complained.

"but as for the murderer, our best guess is," Tsubasa looked at Makito, then they said in unision, "Tetsuya." [*1st appearance episode 15, made a cameo in 29]

"owww! That hurts!" a person came out from the shooter hatch, he looked like….. ok, I don't have words to describe him.

"a weirdo civilian?" Yoko asked in surprise.

"AH ! so this is the culprit?" Hiromu's face lit up with the joy of finally finding one culprit.

"most probably." Tsubasa replied. "he was about to marry Houka once, but then a lot of things happened. He might still have some grudge against the break-up, so it's possible." Tsubasa finished.

"Great! Good job Jiiiii….n?" Hiromu stopped as he looked at Tsubasa's face. [A/N- hi hi! This is the fun when Magiranger and GB comes together!]

It was then when everyone noticed. They looked from Tsubasa's face to Jin's face, who was relaxing on a chair.

Then J came in front,(where have you been?) "what am I seeing?! There are _two_ Jin's ?" he looked from Jin to Tsubasa, "NO WAY! Jin is Jin, there is only one Jin!" he shook his head.

"now that I look at him, hey, that's true!" Yoko exclaimed. "but it's the first time I've seen a male yellow!" she added.

"there were many male yellows," Gai got a chance to talk, "but Tsubasa-san is the last male yellow, till now." Those who were listening nodded.

Jin came forward, "hey, you really do look like me!" he said. "or could you be my real body somehow out of the sub-dimension?' he made a serious face. Tsubasa just waved. "just kidding!" the playfulness came back on Jin's face. "and no way you're more handsome than me!" he added.

"how do you differentiate between them?" Don asked Gai

"umm, I still need to know more about the 36th team….." Gai's speech.

Tsubasa was annoyed at such distractions; he shoved Jin away, would you all just concentrate on the case?"

"wow, MagiYellow is really, _maji_ yellow!" Yoko commented. [note- maji=serious]

"and besides, I don't wear torn jeans like you." Tsubasa quickly mentioned and went back to topic, making the go-busters chuckle a bit, "so, Tetsuya, why and how did you kill Houka?"

Tetsuya was brushing himself all this time, he looked up, "huh? _Houka_? You guys brought me here for Houka ?"

"yes, were'n you angry about not getting married to Houka?" Makito asked.

"heh, did you think I'd stay in Houka? Now I have," Tetsuya took out a picture of a girl, "(Whatever-name-it-is)-san!" he happily said. "she's so nice… come on! You can't remain in the same place forever!"

Souta nodded at this. "sou sou. You have to keep moving forward." He intelligently said, then noticed everyone staring, "what? It's my famous dialogue!" [*stated in Boukenger task 23]

"but the way big brother was acting that day, maybe he got angry at Houka's many relationships and fin…." Tetsuya began, but Makito jumped,

"OYYY!" they chased around the room.

"hmm.. going forward." Kai mumbled, "you should learn something from Souta-san, Chii-nee." He looked at Tsubasa and said.

"oi KAI!" it was Tsubasa's turn to chase Kai around!

the go-busters sat down on the ground in frustration. "another failure." Ryuji sighed.

"but if Tetsuya's not the murderer," Hikaru suggested, "it can also be one from the…. I don't know, 100 men Houka dated?"

"yeah yeah!" Kai, stopping the chase game, took out Houka's 'date logbook'.

The busters shook their head together. _This is gonna be sooo long…_

"hey Kai-san," Gai came forward in the meantime. "I missed the time when you gave us your grand power, I want an autograph now!"

"oh Gai…" Don said, annoyed.

"will this mystery ever get solved?" Yoko asked herself.

Then, again and again, "AAAAAAA" 5th scream of the day.

"now who could that be…"

TBC!

* * *

**A/N- finally this chapter is done! Are you happy with it, Jinx? Now just pray that my computer gets fixed soon….. so, which team is next? Also, what's your favorite line In this chap? Any suggestion?**

***I guess you all got the Jin-Tsubasa reference. Both characters were played by the same actor. I was worried about handling this, so is the writing ok? **

**I asked about Boukenger in the last chapter. Well, my fav character is Souta! And my fav ship in boukenger is Souta and… Sakura! But well, never gonna happen.**

Jinx- Souta met a girl in task 38 who was actually a cat, watch the episode, it's the sweetest ep of Boukenger! And keep inspiring me! Thanks!


	5. samurai bickering

**A/N- the reviews always makes my day! So who should we go with on this chapter? You guys said Dekaranger…. I have better plans for them, so let's get rid of the Shinkengers first! Err… I mean, it's sword clash time!**

* * *

Everyone ran following the scream, it was Nakamura who shouted.

"oh, it's shinkenpink." Gai simply said, "AA Shinkenpink!" late reaction!

"actually I'm getting out of reactions." Ryuji commented.

"so she is a shinkenger?" Hiromu asked. "aren't they samurais?"

"yes yes." Gai got another chance to talk, "the shinkengers are samurai descendant, they fought against the gedoshu….."

"and their red princess was pretty good in sword fighting." Joe abruptly said and sopped Gai.

"so now our usual suspects are…" Yoko prompt,

"shinkenboys."

There was a sound of flute (or what's that instrument?), and some calligraphical kanji in the air, then it revealed 4 boys in red, blue, green, and ooo! A full golden jacket!

"so you're the samurais?" Hiromu raised an eyebrow and asked.

The one in blue stepped forward, "Show some respect! This is the 19th lord of the Shiba clan, Shiba Takeru, shinken _reddo…._"

Everyone (except Gai) rolled their eyes.

"_lord_? What kind sentai is that with a lord?" Tsubasa asked.

Before Ryunosuke could answer, Alata spoke up, "right. _The most important thing isn't having a leader, or lord. It's our feelings that connect us to our comrades_." He said very wisely. "what?" he asked noticing that everyone was staring.

"forget the introduction," Yoko snapped, "now tell us which of you did the murder?"

"MURDER?" the 4 shinkengers asked together.

Gai shook his head, "Mako-san is dead!" he said with tearful eyes.

"aa! Nee-san!" "Mako!" Chiaki and Genta and Ryunosuke ran to the body of shinkenpink.

"Mako is dead?!" Takeru asked in surprise.

"that means we'd never have to eat those foods anymore!" Ryu followed.

"AHA! I got it!1" Gai jumped, "it's the simplest case of all- you all finished Mako-san to get rid of her bad cooking!"

"EHH?" all 4 of them shouted together. "Hey just how ridicules idea is that?" Chiaki said.

"you're insulting the samurais!" Ryunosuke declared.

"oh! Genta! She must've beaten you in cooking! So you….." Takeru started.

"Take-chan! What are you saying!" Genta looked hurt, "and there's no chance of that! When did we even compete, even if we did, how on earth and space would she win?" he finished with a 'humph' and folded his arms.

"does she really cook _that_ bad?" Yoko whispered to Gai.

"alright, we get it, there was no killing for cooking." Ryuji patted Genta and Takeru's shoulders.

"now to the usual suspect, which one of you liked her?" Hiromu directly asked.

The shinkenboys looked at each other, then they all turned around.

"I don't!" Takeru said.

"me neither." Ryunosuke quickly said.

"I call her my nee-san!" Chiaki also added.

""I don't either." Genta also followed.

Then they all looked at each other,

"Tono! Didn't you like Mako?" Ryunosuke rushed in front of Takeru.

"what are you even saying…" Takeru looked away making his face.

"eh? I thought you did too!" Genta said.

"why, I thought you did!" Takeru said on reverse.

Then they kept bickering among themselves, everyone else sighed. Meanwhile, Let's take a glance around the room,

Marvelous was still eating, the Goseigers must've fallen asleep, Satoru was scanning the whole base for any 'precious', Makito was trying to stop Kai and Tsubasa from fighting, Jin was still enjoying (!) the whole scenario…..

"hello miss," Souta, meanwhile said to Urara, " I must say that's a nice shade of blue you got there! I wish we had a full team-up with magirangers….."

But Urara still seemed to be in her bad mood, and so, *smack!* Souta fell on the ground….

Back to the Shinkengers, the bickering was going on.

"Chiaki! Didn't your dad say he's happy that you got Mako with you?" Ryunosuke said at a point. [shinkenger episode 21]

"Ehh? You're relying on that? Dad says whatever….." Chiaki complained.

"also in your 'cop' illusion, there was a part I thought…." Genta trailed off. [A/N- shinkenger returns movie. It's a must watch if you haven't watched it yet! There was a funny scene of Mako and Chiaki I'm referring to, if you've seen it then tell me. ]

"eeeee everyone! what blabbering are you doing!" Chikai shouted.

The quarrels continued…..

"we're not getting into any conclusion!" Hiromu sighed in frustration, Ryuji nodded.

"hey fanboy," Joe said from his push-ups, "why don't you use your knowledge?"

"that's right! Hey Gai, who do you think liked Shinkenpink?" Ryuji asked.

"umm…. According to red-pink theory it's blah blah… but also blah blah….." the talks went on…..

Just when everyone was too bored, the main door of the room opened, and a figure stepped in, surprising everyone,

"hey, you…"

The figure walked 2 steps with shaky feet and then, collapsed.

TBC!

* * *

**A/N- so, how was it? Who do you think has entered the room? Next time it's….. *grin* in this chapter, fav line? Best part? Review and cheer me up!**

** The quote Alata says here is from Goseiger epic 35, one of my fav episodes. And this quote is simply my hot favorite!**

**I just noticed, I forgot to write the magiranger's reactions seeing Jin! So stupid of me. I'll try to update chap 4, or I'll add something later.**

**Right after posting this I'm gonna upgrade my computer, pray that it's works well, otherwise I'm doomed!**


	6. Dekaranger hands Up!

**A/N- Sorry for the delay, I had my stupid exam. but I'm in such a good mood with my newly upgraded PC! :) anyways, are you guys sad that I wrote about the Shinkengers? and I thought people would like to read that, otherwise my plan was to exclude it. ok, now here is what you wanted-**

**and Jinx, don't be sad! actually, Umeko ****_did_**** show up in the last chapter!**

* * *

everyone in the room gasped at the scene.

"a pink!" Ryuji exclaimed

"that's Dekapink Umeko-san !" Gai said as he recognized the person.

"she was alive….!" Yoko said while they all rushed forward. Ryuji knelt down,

"Hey ! pull yourself together! Who did this to you?" Ryuji kept asking, but no answer or movements, then they realized,

"she's dead ?!"

There was a silence, then Hiromu stood up, "but she _walked_ in here!"

"that means whoever did this is still around!" Yoko understood.

"yes!" Hiromu said stepping to the door, "and our first suspect are the Dekaranger…."

""HANDS UP!" a combined voice startled everyone in the room, (Hiromu almost froze) revealing 5 person in flashy suits as the door opened.

"we're from the special police, leave the case to us." The one in blue said.

Then the yellow one, or Jasmine noticed Umeko….

"UMEKO !" she rushed to her side, at the same time dekagreen, Sen also followed.

"how did Umeko get mixed up in this?' Jasmine asked in surprise.

"Umeko! Umeko get up!" Sen was almost in tears.

Everyone got a grasp of what was happening,

"Dekarangers?" Hiromu asked raising an eyebrow.

Gai was the first one to jump "yes yes Dekaranger-san!"

The dekarangers demorphed.

"hai. I'm Banban Akaza, Dekared!" Ban declared, which actually sounded like a shout.

"so one of you killed pink." Ryuji said crossing his arms.

There was a mixed noise from the dekarangers,

"don't you feel shame for suspecting your sempais?!" Hoji asked.

"Nonsense!" was heard from Tetsu.

Sen rolled his eyes, "who knows how many times we'll have to hear this word today."

Hoji cleared his throat, "we received information that random persons, mainly various past pink rangers are spotted dead, so we took the case to investigate." He paused.

"yeah, we're POLICE ! not Criminals! We _catch _the criminals!" Ban said, well, shouted. (most people covered their ears)

"And," Hoji continued, "the main case seemed to have happened in _here, _so, we can also assume that _you _are the culprits." Hoji said pointing at the go-busters.

"huh, that's what I said at the beginning." Marvelous commented and took another bite if the choco bar.

"hey watch it." Hiromu warned. "we're also the special missions department, and we took this case first." The 3 busters stood in stance and said with pride. "and we're almost at the conclusion. Right?" Hiromu looked at others for support, but everyone looked at different directions…..

"anyways, but I don't understand why Umeko's dead too?" Sen asked.

"she was alive when she came in here, you guys were not far behind, so you must've done…"

"what nonsense?! We already said we're not murderers!" Tetsu protested.

"there, the 'nonsense' began." Sen mumbled.

"but her body was found in this room, so it's more likely to be _you_ people!" Hoji stated.

"No no! we didn't do anything!" Don shouted with fear from a corner.

"that's right. We had nothing to do with it. Ask all the…. Aaa… how many people in this room?" Hiromu looked around for answer.

"20 persons, excluding you and your buddyroids." Gai said with a smiling face.

"yeah. Ask everyone, they'll all agree." Hiromu finished.

The Dekarangers sighed. Then Ryuji cleared his throat.

"alright, now let's get back to our usual investigation."

"yes. So we're thinking that the pinks are getting murdered out of relationship issues." Hiromu said.

"eh? Relationship?" Ban, Hoji and Tetsu said and looked at Sen.

"what?" Sen blinked.

"talking of relationship, it's Umeko-san and Sen-san in dekaranger team who are dating….." Tetsu's voice trailed off.

"AHA! We got our prime suspect then….!" Ryuji jumped and stood beside Sen.

Sen looked down at the ground, "do you think such a quiet and calm person like me can do that?" he asked in a low voice.

"hmm, that's sort of true." Dekarangers shook their head. "although I cannot say anything about the hothead Ban." Hoji added.

"EH? I have Marie!" Ban made a face and said, "what are you trying to say Hoji…" Ban lunged to hit Hoji. [*Marie, Dekagold. Appears in the Dekaranger movie.]

"or Myra-san.. or that thief Fara…... Sempai has a long list…" Tetsu said to himself. [*appears in episode 9-10 and 30 respectively.]

"oy Tetsu!" then Ban started to chase Tetsu.

Hiromu looked at Hoji, "what about blue-pink then?"

"right!" Sen spoke loudly after a while, "Hoji! Tell us what you've done to Umeko?! Did you secretly like her….." he grabbed Hoji's collar.

Hoji brushed him of and cleared his throat. "according to my personality, I have no interest in such childish little girl like Umeko. Everyone knows that." He said in a robotic tone.

"meh. Another robotic blue." Yoko commented.

"sou sou. Am I the best blue or what!" Souta suddenly said, earning glares from all the blues present in the room. "sorry!" he apologized.

"then that leaves…." Ryuji prompted

"the….what color are you anyways?" Hiromu asked Tetsu. Here Gai was going to say something, but Tetsu spoke up,

"NONSENSE! I didn't like Umeko-san, I mean, not in that way! come on, I'm the youngest!" he said.

Jasmine was silently listening to all these nonsense all the while, she turned her back to face the camera (lol),

"all talking about Umeko. Man, I feel so ignored here." She sighed.

Then Souta came forward, "don't be sad, miss. A beauty like you can never be ignored….." oh Souta!

Back to the suspecting,

"Tetsu! It was so simple!" Ban shouted, "forget the relationship stuff, you must've finished Umeko because she didn't let you use the bath!" [ref- dekaranger ep 24]

"Nonsense, Nonsense, Nonsense…..! That's way too NONSENSE sempai! Even for you!"

The whole room became filled with shouts again, the annoying 'blame-game'…

Then suddenly Gai's face lit up,

"Dekaranger-san! Judgement! Judgemento!" he kept trying to tell them to use their SP license to judge who's the criminal is, but anyone hardly paid any attention to him.

"I told you it's Tetsu!"

"no, it has to the go-busters!"

"crap! We're telling it's Sen…." These words kept echoing in the room…

This time, Gai was annoyed, "mou! No one listens to me!" he walked out of the room and started walking on the corridor. That's when he noticed….

"eh? Is that another pink?" he thought as he saw a human figure lying, he walked closer,

"Oh," he sighed in relief, "it's not Pink, it's Silver." He turned around to leave, " AAAA ! SILVER ! it's go-on silver!" he screamed.

The scream was enough to drag everyone out to the corridor.

"what? _Another_ body?" Yoko slapped her forhead.

"that's good Yoko. Now I'll give you maths from these. How many bodies were found today, then divided by…" Usada said from nowhere!

"well, at least there's a color change. My eyes were hurting." Ryuji commented.

"go-on silver Miu-san is also dead?!" Gai still couldn't belive.

"Miyu?" Souta's head popped up in the mention of the name.

"not your cat-girl 'Miyu', it's just a silver 'Miu'." Masumi punched Souta's arm.

"a female silver. Hmm." Hoji came forward to take a look, "oi Silver!" he pointed at Gai, "did you kill her?"

Gai looked frightened, "n..n.. no! what're you saying! I just found the body here….."

His words were buried by another loud scream.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you guys are happy now…. Anyone still reading?**

**do you want the Go-ongers to appear? I didn't plan their full appearance, as I haven't seen much go-onger. And another question, should I include Kyoryugers?**

**Random quiz- how many times 'nonsense' was stated by Tetsu here? Lol.**


	7. Go-on, criminal detectives?

**A/N- this story's not gonna end! Well, what I was thinking this could be the last chapter but now I change my mind. Gotta add 2 more teams, then the ending, much more to come yet. Toa Solaric and deba, Thanks for giving me ideas. and Deba, I guess your answer is right.**

**There's a little twist here, so where were we last time-**

* * *

The other scream stopped their conversation.

"oh, it must be another pink!" Gai quickly said.

"oh no, we didn't finish our investigation on this one yet….." Ryuji grumbled as they rushed to the other scream.

Gai was the first one to enter the room, where he found Nakamura, for the 3rd time of the day, frozen in front of a body.

"let me guess," he walked forward, "this is…." But he gasped when he saw the body and his jaw was on the floor, "AAAA!" he screamed 2 times louder than Nakamura.

"hey, what is it? Is that your girlfriend or something?!" Hoji asked as everyone arrived.

"This…is…a pink….I…don't KNOW ABOUT !" Gai said and *faint*

It was the go-busters time to gasp, especially Hiromu, when they saw who it was.

"P..P…Pink buster?" Yoko said with shaky voice, "what's she doing here? Hiromu!" [*appears in GB mission 41]

"who is this girl anyway?" someone asked.

"umm, she's a phantom thief calling herself 'pink buster', real name Reika Saotome, who steals from bad people…." Morishita filled them with the infos.

"_and _particularly had a crush on Hiromu." Jin finished the introduction.

Now all eyes were on Hiromu.

"Hiromu, what do we do with this?!' Ryuji whispered.

"by the system of our investigation, the main suspect would be _YOUUUUU_!" Yoko yelled the last word grabbing Hiromu's collar.

Hiromu was speechless, trying to figure out what to say. Surely he didn't even imagine this coming, the detective is now the suspect!

"huh. You were being so bossy on us a moment ago and now you're the suspect." Chiaki commented.

"Aha!' Ban happily stepped forward, "now _we're _in charge of the case, redbuster, tell us why and how you killed her."

"Stop it! What are you guys saying ?" Hiromu finally spoke up.

"why, isn't this your own formula?" Sen asked very simply.

"Hiromu, did you really Kill her?!" Yoko asked shaking him.

"hey, I was really just joking that time." Jin commented.

"just shut up you guys. This is ridicules!" Hiromu looked at another direction, "She's not even an official pink!"

"hmm, I also don't think Hiromu can do such a thing, and when did he even get time for it?' Ryuji spoke in favor of him.

"we're wasting time on this." Hiromu said, "she's a thief, anyone could have killed her."

But the others were not to be convinced so easily.

"let _us _finish the case." Hoji said, "this is too simple, that pink buster liked you, but you liked the yellow one instead," he said pointing at Yoko.

"thus you got rid of the Pink thief !" Ban concluded.

"HEY ! I'm standing right here!" Yoko and Hiromu's face looked as red as the red ranger's suit.

" I told you it is a WASTE OF TIME!" Hiromu shouted, "I don't even know what she's doing with all the official pinks, but _I_, am a detective now, so, the suspicion should, in no way, be on me." He said with determination. "And I don't like you !" he quickly added to Yoko with a red face. Yoko mad a 'humph' sound and looked away.

"now don't be sad!" Ryuji said to her, earning a glare.

"Ryu-san you bakka! Why'd I ever like this siscon…." Yoko was about to hit him.

"well well, I wonder what Swan-san would say at this." Tetsu said to his teammates.

The room was yet again getting filled with shouts, this time of the busters, but then a voice stopped them,

"ahem. Aren't you all forgetting something?" a man with golden-black colored hair said from the door.

"and you are….?" Ryuji raised an eyebrow.

"Hiroto-san !" Gai jumped up from the floor.

"Go-on gold." Hiroto replied coldly and stepped inside. "And I would really like to ask, WHO ON EARTH KILLED MY SISTER ?!" he shouted and started shaking Ryuji by his collar.

"on earth? Well then, we are _space _pirates." Marvelous's comment was heard by no one.

"Hiroto !" a loud combined shout came and 5 people entered the room.

"Hiroto, control yourself!" one said, "calm down, we'll figure out what happened to Miu." Another one said. Finally they were able to pull Hiroto off.

"so I bet you're the Go-ongers?" Hiromu asked.

"yes, we are the Engine Sentai Go-ongers!" Sousuke introduced. "I'm go-on red, that's…."

"forget that," Hiroto abruptly stopped him, "time has been wasted enough. Now tell us who did this to Miu?!"

"and besides, everything's written on your jacket." Ryuji commented.

"Gunpei, looks like a case for you!" Hanto said.

Gunpei stepped forward with pride, "ahem. Let a professional detective take this case." He looked around the room, "my detective instincts says that the murderer's still in here!"

Well, you should've seen the faces of the Dekarangers then!

"excuse me, _we,_ are the special police, the official detective ranger team!" Sen reminded.

Gunpei looked at the Dekarangers and blinked, "You can be a senshi/ranger _and _a detective too! AAA!" he shouted, "_I should've been in Dekaranger !_"

"alright then let's get this done, " Hiromu got pumped up even after the incident few minutes ago, glad that no one's focusing on pink buster anymore.

"so, Gold, Go-on silver is your sister? Then who do you think she had a relationship with?" Hiromu asked.

"relationship issue?" Renn reapeted. "well, then, Hanto here has a thing for pretty ladies…."

"HanTO !" Hiroto growled.

"Huh? I was thinking you guys are gonna say it's Sosuke!" Hanto replied very obliviously.

"m… me?" Sosuke said pointing at himself in surprise.

"yeah, Miu did like you." Renn said shaking his head.

"yes, yes!" Saki shook her head affirmatively. "Miu did think of Sosuke when I asked her about her feeling of love!" [ref- Go-onger ep 26]

"it was her thought, you're not suppose to know that!" Renn whispered to Saki.

"hu? Oh. Well, this is a special net movie… I mean fiction!" [lol] Saki said with a smile.

"but anyways, it is true that Miu-san had feelings for Sosuke-san." Gai guaranteed from his super sentai knowledge.

"Sosuke, YOU..! I should've known….." Hiroto growled.

Sosuke was speechless for a minute, "wait, are you saying I did this murder? That's insane ! I mean I didn't know about her liking me like that, but even if she did, why would that make me the murderer?" he asked. "I'm a fighter! I have a big heart…." It was going to Sosuke's usual lectures so the others stopped him.

"there could be various reasons," Hoji said, "But I still suspect this weird silver guy!" he suddenly turned to Gai and said.

"oh no, Hoji-san you're still thinking that!" Gai seemed annoyed, "Miu-san is my respectful sempai, the immediate silver before me. by accusing me you're insulting my fanboy-ism!" Gai said. "and beside, I never even met her before!"

"yeah, I don't see any logic of suspecting him either." Hiromu agreed. "he's just too naive for murders." He added.

"oh damn, but then WHO KILLED MIU ?" Hiroto lost his patience. "Sosuke, I'm still asking you, did you…."

"are you an idiot Hiroto? Didn't I tried my best to save her life earlier?" Sosuke reminded him.

"oooo Mou! That's true, then oi Hanto! You…." Hiroto's mood seemed like he would eat everyone in the room.

"then Saki, you like Sosuke and Miu was in your way, so you….."

"aaaa! Hiroto-san's so cruel in suspecting!" Saki's smile was replaced with cry.

"wow. He is such a scary aniki." Yoko said. [*aniki= big brother]

"I'm a lot calmer Aniki than that." Makito said and grinned.

Hiroto was fine suspecting everyone by himself. Then Gorisaki entered the room. He seemed to have some news.

"Umm, Ryuji, I found something which looks like pink, but not pink." He said.

"huh? What do you mean?" Ryuji was surely confused by Gorisaki's weird statement.

"oh, well, you all should come and see!"

So the current arguments stopped at the curiosity of what Gorisaki has seen, and everyone followed him to find…..

TBC!

* * *

**A/N- I added pink buster just because I wanted to include the Go-busters in the suspect list too, I hope you guys aren't annoyed by it! This is the Go-onger chapter anyway. And sorry for my lack of knowledge of Go-onger, this chapter could've been better!**

**Next time, guess who? I think you know!**

**Rosesoftruth, Jinx, where are you guys? I'm missing your reviews so much!**

Random question time- I've been thinking of the sentai characters who knows English. I can think of-

Knows English for sure: Hoji, Makito, Souta, Hiroto, Ruyji, Jin, Hiromu (most probably), Ian, Amy.

The "I cantu speakku englrishu's: Tsubasa, Yoko, Utchy

So which ones did I miss?


	8. rumbling dinosaurs!

**A/N- finally the last team to suspect…. Umm so the last riddle seemed like Gaowhite? Ooo sorry guys, but I haven't watched Gaoranger yet! So really can't do! (hey it's not my fault, I started watching everything ****_this_**** year!) but you know what, the perfect answer to 'looks like pink, but not pink' would be white swan of Jetman!**

**This is specially written according to Deba's suggestion. I'd request you all to read this chapter please, even if it's not Gaoranger. **

* * *

Everyone followed Gorisaki outside the room to a spooky (!) corridor, and they saw…

"wait, that's….. a _violet_ ?" Ryuji said.

"ah! Thank goodness at least there's another color change!" Yoko said with relief.

Ryuji turned to Gorisaki, "Gorisaki ! are you color blind or something? Don't you know the color violet !" he scolded.

"oh, sorry. It was just all pinks were geing found, so I..well.. got confused…" Gorisaki hesitated.

"a female VIOLET ! oh man! I'm missing so much info here !" Gai quickly took out his 'encyclopedia' and started scribbling. "Marvelous-san! Listen, I'm staying on earth permanently. Many new members are joining while we're on space….."

The Dekarangers and Go-busters were already checking the body,

"hmm, I'm not sure who this is, to be honest." Hoji said.

"Doesn't the suit pattern look somewhat familiar…" Hiromu drifted back in thoughts, trying to remember where he might have seen it.

"hey, fanboy, who is this?" He called Gai, failing to remember.

"oh, yeah," Gai closed his book and walked near, "looking at the team symbol and suit, since they don't match with any other teams, there is only one option." He paused dramatically, enjoying everyone's eager eyes, "she has to be a member of the most recent team, Jyuden sentai Kyoryuger!" Gai finished with a pose. "although, I still don't know what their pose is like." He added.

"so we can guess that the suspects are from the Kyoryugers then?" Hiromu asked as they all started walking back to the main room.

"Kyoryu. I can't believe they used the dinosaur motif for the third time!" Gai commented.

"so, the Kyuryu boys…."

Then the door of the room burst (!) opened, and revealed… a girl in 'pink', in kicking stance!

"Yoko-chan, she can beat you in kicks!" Ryuji whispered to Yoko.

"Ah, such a beauty!" Souta had to say!

"THIS IS NOT FAIR !" she said, fuming in anger, "I'm the _pink_ here, why Yayoi-chan is here instead of me ?" she pouted and crossed her arms.

The rest of the people in the room were just *speechless* !

"_Oh my_, Amy-chan," a man in shining black jacket entered, "do you think I would've liked to see you dead?"

"that's right Amy-san," another young person in green school uniform popped up, " if you were here instead of Yayoi-san, you would have to be dead!"

"that's true, but…. I just feel insulted. Hmph." She continued pouting.

"aa, sorry we're late," 3 more people entered, "nice to meet you sempai-tachi." The one in red bowed.

"alright, so all of you are kyoryugers." Ryuji said.

"yes, yes, that's right!" red, Daigo nodded.

"Aha! Finally I see the 37th team!" Gai jumped up, then suddenly remembered, "oh man! I keep forgetting, I'm the senior here!" he mumbled, "ahem. I mean, it's nice to meet the current team…."

"so, the Violet's body we found is from your team."

"yes, Yayoi Ulshade, Kyoryu Violet." Nobuharu said. " but…. She's not a permanent member though …" he scratched his head.

"Yayoi Ulshhade… Violet….." Gai was already on collecting information.

"WOW ! and old blue!" Yoko exclaimed looking at Nobuharu. "you're not alone Ryu-san!"

"I'm not OLD !" Nobuharu felt offended.

"uff! So much disturbance during investigation!" Hiromu stopped them. "so, where were we,"

"we were saying that she's not a permanent member. But _I _ am." Amy said, "that's why I feel offended."

"what's wrong with her?" Souji asked his team-mates.

"umm, Amy-dono," Utsusemimaru [is the spelling right?!] or shotly known as Utchy, stood beside Amy, "this place is full of the dead pinks, would you be…okay?" he asked.

It was then Amy looked around the place, and shivered, "eeee! Scary!"

"Just let us ask the questions!" Ryuji said with annoyance.

"so which one of you killed violet out of relationship issue?' Hiromu directly came to the point.

"relationship? Well then we all saw Yayoi-chan having a huge crush on King….." Ian said.

"King?!" Gai asked in surprise, "is this team also 'Fairytale' themed?" [lol]

"no idiot, it's just a silly nickname our red, Daigo has." Ian replied.

"nicknamed as king. Interesting. See, it wasn't my fault that I thought 'lord' was also your nickname!" Sosuke nudged Takeru. [*ref- Sinkenger Vs Go-onger movie]

"back to topic." Ryuji reminded them again. "so red, you knew Violet had a crush on you?"

Daigo was looking dumbfounded, "huh? Yayoi… Me?"

"are all reds like that?" Souta and Masumi commented.

"I'd rather accuse Ian for any relationship related issue!" Daigo said. "he's like that…. You know, cool playboy type…"

"man, there has to be a person like that on every team?!" Masumi said with annoyance and hit Souta's head.

"heh. You were even more popular to Yayoi-chan than me." Ian said and turned on his back.

"OOO ! that's perfect !" Ban jumped up, "you got ignored, so…"

"that's my line." Hiromu abruptly said, "yes, because of the jealousy, you finished Violet." He finished the line.

"what are you saying?" Ian's face looked like he couldn't believe anything, "me killing a beauty…"

"well, yeah, actually Ian is pretty nice to girls." Nobuharu said.

"yes, Ian-dono is too nice for doing these things." Utchy agreed, "he couldn't have killed Yayoi-dono. But…." He paused, taking a look at Amy, "the way Amy-dono was reacting when we first found out Yayoi-dono likes King-dono… I'm kinda afraid that…" [so much 'dono'!]

"What are you trying to say Utchy ?!" Amy fired up again, "I killed Yayoi-chan? How can you even think such a thing?"

"sorry sorry sorry sorry….." Utchy kept apologizing.

"Amy-chan can get real scary sometimes." Ian sighed.

"everyone! No matter how jealous I am, I can never ever do that!" Amy clearly said, "weren't we getting along well lately?"

"hmm… then how about you Mr blue…." Yoko looked at Nobuharu, "oh, forget it. Old man." she dismissed the fact.

"then how about you Utsu...Utsuuss... whatever, did you have anything to do with the murder?" Hiromu asked.

Utchy's mouth gasped open, "what a irrelevant proclamation de-gozaru! I'm so shy in front of the ladies... I can't stand this insult !" he ran to a corner of the room.

"well then, that leaves you, Green kid." Hiromu said.

Souji gave a glare at this name, then he cleared his throat, "I don't really understand those relationship issues. And even when I do, I already have a classmate drooling over!" he said.

"ooo man! Is that all? Then who is the murderer?' Yoko whined.

"no, that's not all." Souji replied.

TBC!

**A/N- oh, this always becomes too long than I plan. Yeah, I'm writing about the Kyoryugers! It was getting too long so I'll finish it in the next chapter, with some of the main reference funs!**

**Also, the story's almost at its end, the revelation of the mystery! So please keep reading and review!**


	9. look alikes and, oh no!

**A/N- exam made me post this one after a whole week! Sorry for that. Well, it's almost and the end, so please stay with suspects till the end!**

**Hey, can you guys guess what exactly might have happened to the pinks? A slight hint from last chapter? So, where were we last time-**

* * *

"Not all, what do you mean?" Hiromu asked souji.

"oh, nothing special. We mean there are more members in our team." Daigo replied.

"really?! Who, who?" Gai started jumping.

"none of them are permanent though." Ian said. "there are Kyoryu cyan and Grey."

"isn't there any silver?" Gai asked hopefully.

The kyoryugers looked surprised. "how did you guess?" Ian said. "well yeah, actually, there is, but well, even we came to know about it very recently….." he scratched his head.

"Grey and silver in one team? How weird." Eiji commented.

"hey, hey wait." Yoko and Gai both said in unison, "where's _yellow_?"

"there isn't a yellow." The kyoryugers replied very simply.

"OH ! you mean a yellowless team so long after changeman….." what an opportunity for Gai's lecture!

"so you're saying the other members might have done it?" Ryuji asked the kyoryugers, ignoring Gai.

"Ramirez and Tessai are ghosts, they can do anything." Souji said.

"not ghost, spirits." Amy corrected.

"but thinking of a relationship issue is really unlikely here…" Daigo's voice trailed off.

"hey, that reminds me," Uthcy came back from his 'hiding' spot, "why isn't Yayoi-dono's spirit coming ?" he asked.

The others then thought "yeah, that is a point!"

"we can directly ask her!" Nobuharu said. "Yayoi ! Yayoi-chan!"

"Yayoi-san, Yayoi-chan! Are you here? " the kyoryugers all began to call Yayoi!

The other teams in the room were utterly confused by this act of the current team,

"Hey wait wait wait…" Hiromu came forward and stopped their calling out, "who do you think you're calling?"

"kyoryuviolet of course! She should return as a spirit, so we'll ask her who killed her." Daigo simply replied.

"you said there are ghost rangers in your team and now you're calling out a dead ranger….. what are you guys, Kyoryuger or Yuureiger ?! [lol]" Yoko threw her arms. [*Yuurei = ghost]

"we're _Kyoryuureiger _!" Nobuharu replied with his usual gag mood. [A/N- finally! I'm able to make at least one gag for Nobuharu!]

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Suddenly Nobuharu seemed to realize something, he gasped, "that's it! Remember Yayoi accidently took part in the 'spirit' ranger roll call?" he asked. [*ep 29]

"so the spirit rangers made her a spirit to fit her among the spirit rangers?" Ian wondered.

All the kyorugers thought about it, "we have to ask them if it's true….."

"hello, minna-san." A voice from the other side of the room made everyone look up, and with a flash of light, there were 2 persons in unusual clothing.

"Ramirez! Tessai!" the kyoryugers ran towards them.

Everyone burst out into laughter seeing Ramirez. "ok, blue-san, there are people older than you." Yoko said to Nobuharu.

"hey, we are like, 1000 years old." Tessai said.

"Ramirez! Tessai!" Daigo said, "do you know anything about Yayoi?"

"you mean the new violet? No I guess." Ramirez answered.

"is there anything wrong?" Tessai asked coldly.

"wrong? She's _dead _!" Nobuharu exclaimed.

"do you guys have anything to do with it?" Daigo whispered.

"oh no, I'm sorry we have no idea about this." Ramirez apologized.

"so you didn't make her a spirit for taking part in the spirit ranger roll call?" Souji asked.

"that statement is weird." Tessai shook his head, "I already said to violet that I don't know what to do after the roll call."

"besides, spirits just don't pop out right after you die." Ramirez said.

"Hmm…" the kyoryugers scratched their head.

"I think we should ask Torin, he might know something!" Amy suggested.

"I sensed some people calling me." Out of nowhere, a big bird-like figure appeared in the room. Everyone took defensive stances…

"Torin!" except for the kyoryugers.

"this is the wise Torin, Kyoryusilver." Nobuharu introduced.

"this is…. S-i-l-v-e-r …!" Gai's jaw dropped on the ground.

Ban took out his SP license, "Boss! Your head is no matter now!"

"Torin, you know Yayoi-chan's dead?" Ian asked, "can you guess….."

"Ah, excuse me," before the kyuryuger's question was finished, Masumi interrupted, "but we were thinking this face is really familiar to us." He said standing in front of Tessai.*

But Eiji wasn't that gentle, he shoved everyone aside and came in front of Tessai, "OY! Are you my great great ancestor or something?" he asked observing Tessai from different angles.

All the boukengers gathered around Tessai and started… what to call it?

"A ghost looks just like Eiji!" Masumi shouted at one point.

"I'm not a GHOST!"

The other people in the room sighed.

"this is what happens when you let amateurs investigate." Hoji commented.

""but I bet where these wings go when you morph Tori-san." Jasmine said and poked Torin's wings.

"Torin is not exactly toriiii….eeee YUUKO !" Nobuharu's joke stopped in mid-way after looking at Jasmine.

"Yuuko! What are you doing here in police costume?"* Nobuharu asked in shock.

"hey, that really looks like Yuuko-san!" Amy and Souji agreed.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "hey hey, who're you calling Yuuko?" Ban asked.

"oh move away" Nobuharu shoved Ban, "how can you be here with these weird people leaving Rika alone…" Nobuharu didn't listen to any of Dekarangers protests that it wasn't 'Yuuko' and kept blabbering…

"this seems like such a mess." Daigo, Hiromu and Ryuji scratched their head.

"well, let me do my usual job then." Ian said and took out a flower, "excuse me miss, our team-up is yet to come, so before that, accept this small present." He held it in front of Yoko.

"Hey! You can't play cool during an investigation!" Gunpei, yeah Go-on black came forward and said to Ian.

Ian just froze looking at Gunpei, "SHIRO! You're….. alive…." He fainted.*

Gunpei looked at his sides, "do I look that scary or something?"

"Hmm, Kyoryuger seems to have a lot of familiar faces." Gai nodded and started scribbling in his notebook.

"this is just ridicules!" Hiromu shouted in frustration, looking at one side, the boukengers fawning over Tessai, the dekarangers trying to stop Nobuharu from taking Jasmine 'home', and kyoryugers trying to wake Ian up. Not to mention the magirangers comparing Tsubasa and Jin, who looks better. [A/N- who do you think?]

"all we need is answers of all these murders!" he lost his temper. Since no one was listening,

"alright, ghost-sans, I have more doubts on you, you have to be arrested…."

"Don't call us Ghosts!"

"but we have to finish this case! Hey Goseired you…. And you….!" Hiromu started to shout at random persons, add all the other disturbances in the room, the whole place became a big mess of shouts, quarrels, and… I've ran out of words to describe.

"this is making me OVERHEAT!" Ryuji warned.

"RYUJI ! I got your icepacks!" now add the buddyroid's shouts.

When the place was almost like a fish market,

"Stop stop STOP THIS NONSENCE !" a loud voice made everyone stop whatever they were doing.

It was the go-busters time to gasp, "Commander!"

"oi Jin, get off." Commander said to Tsubasa who was sitting on his chair.

"Hiromu, what do you think you all are doing here?" commander demanded to know.

"oh, commander actually we found many….."

"forget it, can't you see, this place is _flooded_ with people!" he snapped. "how can you bring so many people in this room?!"

It was then they took a good look around the room and got shocked. Just how many people were there? (how can the GB base even hold all those rangers?)

"guess our suspects were too many." Ryuji said.

"so, then what were you saying?" commander asked.

Then they summarized everything that happened and explained to the commander.

"but so far we found no one who can be blamed properly." Yoko said.

"could there be anything wrong in our investigation?" Ryuji wondered.

"I tried to think of the simplest solution, but this has become so complex now." Hiromu patted his chin.

"that's why we said leave the case to the dekarangers." Hoji said after sometime.

"no, leave it to a professional detective like me…" Gunpei suggested.

There were going to be more arguments, but just then Hiromu snapped his fingers and jumped up.

"THAT'S IT! Why did I miss the most simple thing?" he asked himself.

"what is it Hiromu?" Yoko asked.

"this is a special story, so the real culprit has to someone completely unexpected." Hiromu continued.

"and then the culprit is….?" Ryuji prompted.

"who else could it be? It's this writer!"

TBC!

**A/N- OOOi Hiromu! I'm in big trouble! Lol nope, surprise is yet not over!**

**So many actor references in this chap. Many of you might know- **

***actor of Eiji and Tessai is same, Masayuki Deai. **

***Jasmine and Nobuharu's sister Yuuko has the same actress, Ayumi Kintoshira.**

***actor of Gunpei and Ian's dead friend Shiro is the same, Kenji Ebisawa.**

**oh, another random note- about the mention of Yuureiger, I'm actually trying to make a series with 'ghost' theme called yuureiger. can anyone suggest a nice name for the blue ?**


End file.
